Lion King 3 Kiara's pride
by futureauthor1985
Summary: Chapter 9 is up and running! Read now or wish you had forever onwards! May over expose awesomeness and make you a better writer! Includes WAY awesome stuff! ALSO INCLUDES NEW CHARACTERS! Hehehe
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King 3

By futureauthor1985

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

Kovu stepped out of the cave inside Pride Rock where he and Kiara slept. He stretched and yawned then looked towards the sunrise. He watched for a while, but then turned back to the cave. He sat beside Kiara and gently licked her cheek again and again until she woke. She slowly blinked her glowing amber orbs of eyes and let out a huge yawn. "Good morning," she purred, glancing at him as she groggily got up. "Good morning," he replied affectionately as he rubbed himself along her side. She purred louder at this and closed her eyes for a moment, then she licked his cheek and padded out the cave to see if the hunting party needed any more lionesses. Kovu followed closely behind, but turning to Simba and Nala before Kiara reached the group of females. He knew he would have to talk about his future kingly duties, but if he didn't get it over with it would bite him later. As he approached the King and Queen of the largest pride known noticed, and the king smiled. "Hello, Kovu," Simba, leader of the Pride Lands greeted.

Kiara said hello to all the other lionesses as she passed them, being as friendly as usual. Vitani was leading the hunt today and she turned as she heard Kiara's voice. After a brief greeting, Vitani said, " Well, we have enough lionesses, so you don't have to come along today." She smiled, knowing that Kiara would like spending more time with her brother, Kovu. "OK, just wanted to make sure. Thanks, Vitani," Kiara said, smiling also. Then she turned and walked over to Kovu and her parents. "So, they have enough lionesses…I get to help you study being king," she stated during a small gap in the conversation. "That's a nice change," Nala purred, smiling. "Simba, why not give Kovu one day off so he and Kiara can enjoy it?" Simba sighed, thinking. "Alright, but we'll have to catch up later, that means extra time then," he warned. Kiara looked at Kovu who nodded and they simultaneously said, "OK."

Kovu and Kiara were racing each other, first to the waterhole wins. "I'm gonna beat you!" Kiara yelled over her shoulder as she passed Kovu. "We'll see about that!" he retorted, pushing himself harder. Kiara laughed and ran harder as well, so now she was a decent deal ahead. "Yes, we will!" Kovu kept his eyes on where he was heading, but didn't see a large rock, which he tripped over. He was going quite fast, so he rolled pretty far and slid down a small slope, all the way to the bottom. Kiara turned to look back at Kovu, but he was gone. She started to run back and saw the deep cuts his weight made on the earth. She followed them, desperately looking for her injured mate, and she found him laying in a heap on the ground at the foot of a large baobab tree. "Kovu?" she asked terrified, gently prodding him to see if he would wake. He let out a low moan. "Come on, we'd better get into shelter, there's a storm coming." She pulled the large lion to his feet and supported his weight on one side while he tried to hobble along on the other. Kiara was right, the storm was coming, and it began raining a little bit before the couple found a small cave. "Now you just rest here and get your strength back," Kiara instructed, fussing over him. Soon, she had licked Kovu dry and his head was propped up on her side while she continued to lick comfortingly. Eventually he woke and was a lot stronger. "Where….where are we?" he asked, confused. "Weren't we just racing...to…to the…" he trailed off as Kiara shushed him. "It's OK, you hit your head. We're just resting here for now," she comforted, curling up around him, motherly instinct kicking in. Kovu shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was still a bit dazed, but Then he remembered everything. He purred as he saw how beautiful Kiara looked with lightning behind her, making her glow more than normal. She purred as well and ran her full body length under his chin. He felt much better now as he curled around his beloved mate in the middle of the storm. Kiara slowly closed her eyes and slept, and Kovu watched her as long as he could stay awake, then drifted into dreams of their prosperous future…

**End of Chapter 1. To be continued in other chapters.**

**Disclaimer notice: I do not own or work for Disney or the Lion king but will make up my own characters later on, so no one may copy my ideas or character's names without permission. Thank You.**

**Author's Note: Since this is my first chapter of my very first story, I REALLY would like a review, critical or nice, I don't mind, just something to base the next chapter on. If you do review, Thank You very much. If you didn't, Why? Didn't you like it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed making it for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lion King 3**

**Chapter 2 – Romantic Days**

Kovu woke with a huge headache, then he remembered why, he had hit it badly yesterday and was now in a small cave where he and Kiara had slept. He stretched and yawned, then he gently licked Kiara awake. She woke quickly and lovingly returned his affection. They twined their tails together wordlessly and watched the sun rise from the mouth of the cave. When the sun was over the horizon, Kiara turned to Kovu. "Are you feeling better?" she asked worriedly, concern in her eyes. "I'm fine. I just have a headache," he announced. His mate smiled and rubbed her head on his neck. "I love you, Kovu," she purred. "I love you, too."

Simba was pacing nervously across the edge of Pride Rock. "Where are they?" he continually asked, but to which no one answered. He kept muttering under his breath, about how long they've been gone and how something went wrong…"Dear, we have to trust them. They'll be fine," Nala reasoned with her mate. "No, one of them is hurt, I know it…I can sense it…." He paced faster now, thinking. _Where could they be?_

Kiara slowly got to her feet, pulling Kovu along with her. "Come on, my parents must be worried sick," she argued, persuading the tired lion to move. "Mmmmhmn," Kovu groaned as he plonked onto his broad paws. He padded after Kiara as they headed back home. Sometimes Kiara had to support the unrested and tired Kovu, but they made good time, considering the circumstances. Soon, they had made it back to Pride Rock. Simba and Nala burst out of the caves, rushing to the couple. Simba took Kovu's weight for Kiara while Nala checked over her daughter. "Are you alright?" she fussed. Meanwhile Simba was helping the future king to the cave where he could rest in peace. "I'm fine, Mom. It's Kovu who's hurt, now can I please go be with him?" she almost begged her mother. "Alright, as long as you're sure…" "I am." And with that, the young lioness hurried to her beloved and licked him to sleep as she had the night before.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Kiara woke, dreary-eyed. She blinked a few times then stood, watching Kovu as he slept. He was finally over his injury and was happily recovering with his caring mate to be looked after by. She didn't have much time to herself before the heap of brown and black fur seemed to come alive. He greeted her with a warm smile, licking her ear. She purred, enjoying his affectionate gaze. They soon padded out and headed to their own duties, Kovu to kingly training and Kiara to hunting, separated once more. As she headed towards the other lionesses, Kiara saw Rafiki doing his regular check-up on them. She rolled her eyes, smiling at the thought of it all. As she approached, the old mandrill turned to her. "Ah, Kiara! Come, I shall see you now," he ordered, leaving the lioness he had been with earlier. He made a comfortable space where he could check on the young lioness, then brought out his many relics, which apparently that had magical properties. He began to fiddle with Kiara and his trinkets. Soon, after much time, he seemed like he was finished. He chuckled slightly, then brought Kiara away from the other lionesses, out of earshot from everyone else. "Rafiki, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Noting, chil', depenin' on how you feel 'bout dis," the seemingly crazed mandrill explained. "About what?" she asked in desperation. "You are expecting a cub." "Wha-" she started to say, but it made sense now. She stared for a while, thinking hard about her situation. She decided that she would love the child and care for it no matter what anyone else said, and they would have a wonderful childhood. "Thank you, Rafiki," she told him over her shoulder as she turned towards her parents and Kovu. :What can I say? Rafiki knows de way!" he shouted back as she neared the spot where she could no longer hear him, but her mind was concentrated on her family. She came up to them and stopped, remembering she had no idea what to say…"Hello, Kiara," Simba, her father, the king, greeted. "Hello. May I speak to Kovu alone for a moment?" she asked, tentatively. "Of course." Simba smiled at his daughter, watching her walk off with her mate. As they came to their favorite spot, under a shady tree away from the majority of the pride and out of earshot of all other lions, Kiara sat beside Kovu. "I…I need to tell you something," she started. Kovu nodded once and lay his gentle gaze upon her amber eyes, making her melt inside. "I – we, are expecting a cub." She watched his face for signs of redemption or hate, but all she saw there was a deep, joyous love as a smile spread across his lips. He purred and nuzzled her affectionately, licking her at the same time. "You're not mad?" Kiara asked, confused. "Of course not! I'll love the cub as much as I love you." Kiara started purring as well, getting louder as it went on. But suddenly she froze. "What?" Kovu asked, scared for his loved one. "Well…now we have to tell Dad…" "Oh…" Kovu lowered his head slightly, but then returned his look to Kiara. "We'll tell him and Nala together, both of us." Kiara smiled lovingly at him. "You think of everything. Now let's get this over with," she groaned, hoisting herself to her paws. "Be careful! You're going to get delicate, so let's get used to the idea, for practice. OK?" he asked, pure concern in his emerald green eyes. "Ok."

When they returned to Pride Rock, the couple turned to the king and queen of the pride nervously, knowing there would be awkward parts in this conversation. "Umm, Daddy, Mom, we need to tell you something…" "Kiara, are you hurt?" Simba automatically asked, glaring at Kovu. "No, Daddy, I'm fine! It's just…" "Me and Kiara are expecting a cub!" Kovu blurted out. "Kiara, is this true?" Simba asked, earning a disapproving stare from Nala. "Now, Simba, they are betrothed. It was bound to happen sooner or later, an-" "NO! Kiara, IS THIS TRUE?" Simba roared, furiously interrupting his mate. "Yes…" the princess squeaked, bracing for her father's anger. Simba franticly turned to Kovu. "How could you let this happen? You were supposed to TAKE CARE OF HER!" he continued to roar. "DADDY! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Kiara screamed at her father, almost pushing him away from Kovu, getting between the two males. Nala grabbed Simba and pulled him back. "Simba…" she growled, staring into his eyes and showing him that she felt his attitude was wrong. "You're right…it will be a blessing to the pride. I should be happy, for you, too," he added, turning to his daughter and son-in-law. By now they had drawn quite a large crowd and Simba turned to them, now. "Continue." The lionesses did as he said and started to leave. "Wait," Kiara commanded, stopping them. "Daddy, they should know." She looked at him until he nodded. "As you know, Kovu and I are betrothed, but what you don't know is…is that I am expecting his cub." At this, there were whispers and gasps running through them. Kiara waited for it to die down, then continued. "As future queen, having a cub IS allowed, and my father has agreed to it and given his blessing. I know it may be too much to ask, but I truly want yours as well. If you think the cub deserves a proper ceremony and to live the normal life a prince or princess would, please roar now." Many roars filled the air, including the loudest from Simba, Nala, and Vitani. Some didn't agree, but most did. Kiara was satisfied with this and lay down at the urging from Kovu to rest. She lay under a thorn tree near the entrance to the caves. As she rested, many lionesses came up to give their blessing. Vitani came first, smiling at Kiara and her brother, Kovu, who sat close by. "Congratulations, Princess. I'm sure the cub will be well-welcomed," she purred, eyeing her stomach which would soon show obvious signs of pregnancy. Kiara smiled up at her good friend and sister-in-law. "I told you, call me Kiara." Many more of her friends came up to the soon-to-be mother, showing their approval. Later in the day, she was very tired and went to bed with Kovu, drifting into dreams of tiny paws thumping around and small teeth nipping her tail in the morning, and a little, warm body curling up beside her at night, cowering when scared by thunder…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: In the last chapter, some of you noticed that Simba was really mad at the big news and didn't know why, well I knew he was really over-protective, and thought that he would be really mad, especially if he didn't give his permission. So…that's all I got, really. Enjoy!**

**The Lion King 3**

Chapter 3 ~ A Cub on the Way

Kiara woke early, rolling onto her belly, until she remembered how bloated she was. She was rounder than most lionesses at this far pregnancy, so Rafiki thought it would be twins. Either way, Kiara and her mate, Kovu, would love the cub or cubs. She stretched herself, careful not to disturb her womb, and began to lick her fur. Then, she licked Kovu awake. "Get up, sleepy head." He rose, still dreamy-looking as if he was only half here. She nuzzled him lovingly and soon he was wide awake. Soon, they padded out of the caves, heading towards the king and queen. Nala smiled at them as they approached. Simba saw her and looked in her direction. He gazed at his daughter and her betrothed and noticed how large she was. He gave a small smile, too. Kiara smiled back, as did Kovu. Simba stepped forward at the urging of his mate. "Umm…You two, Nala and I have decided…to step down from our throne and leave the kingdom to you." Nala stepped up beside him at the mention of her name and smiled more at the couple. "W-why?" Kovu asked, confused. "Because the cub deserves a proper ceremony, and you deserve to become king and queen of the Pride Lands," Nala answered for him. "Ok…Kiara?" Kovu asked, clearly still a bit shaken, but he looked to her for her opinion. "If Kovu wants to, I want to. Also, the cub _does_ deserve a ceremony," she agreed as she gazed back lovingly at Kovu. This made him visibly calmer. "Then it's settled. I'll make the announcement as soon as the hunters return," Simba stated matter-of-factly as he turned back to Nala. "Your training is over, you have time to yourselves," he announced over his shoulder, smiling. Kovu turned to Kiara. "Well, what do you wanna do?" he asked, grinning at his beloved's obvious joy at having Kovu to herself the whole day…

The night after that day, Kiara was woken by extreme pain in her belly. "KOV-AHH!" she was broken off by a spasm while trying to call her mate. Kovu shot up and ordered the fastest lioness to find Zazu and tell him to fetch Rafiki to tell him what was happening, then for the lioness to come, too, just in case she was faster. Then he knelt down beside his mate and looked her over. "Are you alright?" he asked, fear in his bright emerald eyes. All Kiara could do was nod, because she knew if she opened her mouth, a scream would scare him more. Kovu roared, trying to summon Simba and Nala. It worked, and Simba raced in, barely stopping in time to stop from crashing into others, with Nala on his heels. They only had to glance at the scene and they knew what was going on. Nala crouched by her daughter, knowing what to do in the situation of cub birth. Kiara tried to smile, but she could tell that no one was assured by it. Rafiki ran in, followed by the lioness and Zazu. He said nothing, just brought out what he needed and hurried to work.

Kiara opened her eyes slowly, blinking to get things into focus. When things became clear, she looked down. There were three tiny bodies next to her, suckling her belly. Kiara purred at the sight, knowing everything was fine now. Kovu saw she was awake and sat beside her. "Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek. "Gorgeous." "And their ceremony will begin as soon as you're feeling up to it," Simba cut in, coming up to his daughter and grandchildren with his mate. He sat as well, next to Kovu, while Nala lay beside her daughter, giving her a lick on the cheek. The new mother smiled, her gaze never leaving her cubs. "I'm ready now," she announced, gently pulling the cubs away as she stood. She picked up the nearest cub between her teeth and started walking for outside. Kovu grabbed another and Nala followed with the last. Simba looked like he was about to argue, but stopped himself and beckoned Rafiki, who went ahead and led the group. By now, the sun was a decent amount high in the air and Simba called all the animals with a mighty roar. Soon, they were all present and the cubs were inside Kiara's paws. Nala and Simba stepped back as the ceremony begun, for they were now normal lions. Kiara smiled at her cubs and then looked at the huge crowd watching the age-old ceremony. Rafiki took the oldest cub and smeared the gourd juice onto where his future mane would be, and raised him to the animals of the Pride Lands. His golden coat seemed to glow in the sunlight. He had eyes of amber, but with a strange green tint to them. Next came his brother, who had a light brown coat and amber eyes that were surrounded by pure gold on the rim. Then came the small runt of the litter, a girl that had a golden coat but the same stunning emerald green eyes as her father. She also had a darker stripe of fur going down her forehead. This she inherited from her grandmother, Zira. Her underbelly was darker than her other fur, they were a mix of her father's and mother's fur, so it was a creamy brown, covering her toes as well. As she was set back in Kiara's paws along with her siblings, the animals bowed once more, then dispersed. Kiara watched the winds of Mufasa swirl around Kovu, her, and the cubs. She smiled up at the heavens as she imagined Mufasa looking down at the new happy family. Nala came up behind Kiara and looked over her shoulder at her grandchildren. "Amazing…" she purred, nuzzling the cubs, then her daughter. As she did, Kovu rose and came nearer. He looked at his mate and reasoned, "The cubs need rest, we should find some shade for them." "Ok," Kiara agreed, picking up her daughter while Nala carried the second oldest and Kovu carried his older brother. They found a nice resting place near a small bush that was large enough to keep the cubs in full shade. As Kiara and the others set the cubs down, they seemed to fall into sleep and dreams. Simba then approached, a grin from ear to ear on his face. He looked at the tiny bodies curled up tightly beside his daughter. "You have done well with your life, Kiara," he praised, but it didn't seem to come from him….something more…Whatever it was, it disappeared and he licked each of the little heads poking up from underneath each other. Then they drifted into a deeper, calmer sleep…

_**A Few Months Later…**_

Kiara sighed as she was woken once again in the middle of the night by the yelping of her daughter, Thau. It was a thunderstorm, which was one of the many sources of her endless nightmares. Kiara gently licked her, trying to wake her. She spluttered and jumped awake. "Wa - whe - who- huh?" she asked, confused as to how she moved from her dream location to the cave she slept in. Soon, she realized what had happened. "Uh oh…Again?" she asked, nervous. "Yeah, again." Thau sighed and gained a hopeless look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't help it, an-" "Whoa! I'm not blaming you at all. I want you to have good dreams, but for you, not me. I don't want you scared, and I know you can't help it. It's OK," she comforted in her motherly way. Thau smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mommy. You always know what to say," she purred, curling closer to her mother and going to sleep with a smile on her face, for the thunder was starting to fade and she had a newfound confidence. Kiara smiled at her young one, then turned to her mate, Kovu. "I know you're awake. Come on!" she urged the pretending lion. He groaned and opened his eyes wider. "How can you tell?" he asked, exasperated. "Woman's intellect," she purred and nuzzled him gently. Their two sons were sprawled on top of him, so he couldn't get up to nuzzle her back, but when she came close, he licked her affectionately. They both went back to bed, only to be woken once again by small paws racing along them and pouncing on their tails. Kovu growled softly as his oldest son, Mufasa II tried to pry his eyes open. The young cub retreated quickly, but was persistent. Eventually, he gave up and wrestled with his brother, Tula, on top of his father, sometimes using him as a fort. Thau woke slowly and stayed by her mother, but pounced on her tail to wake her and then gave upon trying to converse with a temperamental mother in the morning and joined her older, much larger brothers. It was a good thing she was quick, lithe, and had good footwork or else she would have been trampled by her brothers a while ago. Kiara groggily got to her paws and so did Kovu, returning to their roles as King and Queen of the Pride Lands.

Over the last couple months as the royal couple, they had 'adopted' quite a few rouges and loners that needed a home because their terrible injuries from past fights had presented a death sentence for them alone. Most were male, but it wasn't threatening Kovu at all. As long as they stayed away from Kiara and their cubs, they could fall in love with almost any female. He did make sure it was kept under control, though. To many cubs would lead to overpopulation and then the food would run out. Some couples had to wait because of this, but they didn't complain and everything ran smoothly, but lately a male called Yebo had been trying to seduce many of the lionesses that had no interest whatsoever in him, some even already had a mate and cubs! Therefore, it was the King and Queen's job to fix the problem, as usual. Kiara and Kovu had been trying to talk with Yebo, but he would not listen. Once, he even tried to flirt with Kiara! After that, the two of them had become really angry with the former rouge. Vitani seemed to get along with him, even though every time they talked he fraternized constantly. She obviously tried to ignore it and become friends, like she was with every lion on Pride Rock, but he didn't seem to get the point. Kiara and Kovu tried to go through Vitani as well, but it wouldn't work. He didn't listen to anyone. They were going to try once again to talk to him, when Thau, Tula, and Mufasa II ran up to them. Mufasa seemed the most eager about whatever they were doing, for he almost bounced on his paws. "Can we come with? PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!" they simultaneously begged their parents. "Kovu?" Kiara asked, turning to her mate. "Umm….OK, but you'd better stay quiet and behave," he warned, knowing what might happen. "Fine! Ok? Can we come now?" Mufasa begged, hopping about. "OK OK! We can go." Kovu led the way while Kiara hung back, trying to keep the cubs calm. Thau seemed to be the only one paying attention, though, so Tula and Mufasa kept wrestling. When they finally reached Yebo, the cubs froze. He was a very large lion, larger than they'd ever seen, only knowing their family members. Tula hid behind his mother, finally getting over the shock enough to move. Soon, Thau followed, but brave little Mufasa stayed rooted, chin held high and eyes defiant. Yebo bent down to his eye level. "And who are you?" he asked, eyes glittering. None of the rouges had been at their ceremony or birth, so of course they didn't know who they were, they would think the royal cubs to still be in the cave. Mufasa stood his ground. "I am Mufasa II, and I am the first in line for the royal throne, Yebo," he stated, looking down his muzzle at the huge lion. Tula, who was born with the disability to speak, tapped Mufasa's shoulder and shook his head, eyes full of worry. Mufasa, who was very protective and fatherly towards his siblings when he was in a good mood, looked at him and whispered something in his ear, then turned back to Yebo. Tula walked sadly back to Thau and his parents, where his sister comforted him. Even though she was younger, she let others know that she can act like a big, strong protector just as easily as anyone. Yebo glanced between the cubs, then rose. "So these are the famous heirs to the throne. You didn't tell me we had such special visitors coming, Kiara." The mother of the small cubs turned her nose up, then beckoned her eldest closer. Kovu stepped forward with rage in his eyes. "That is not why we came here, Yebo, and you know it. Why must you act this way?" he growled. This made Yebo pause. For a while there was an awkward silence, then Yebo just turned and left. He went to his cave and just sat…The cubs stared after him, then their parents led them away.

The cubs and Kiara were at the stream, relaxing for Kiara's short break. The cubs were playing near the water, so their mother could lie in the sun for a bit. Vitani came creeping through the grass and sat beside Kiara. She leaned closer. "Kiara, I need to tell you and my brother something…" she said in a hushed tone. "Yes, Vitani?" "I…I'm expecting cubs with Uhuru." Kiara was shocked for a moment, then smiled. "That's wonderful!" "You really think so?" she asked timidly. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" Vitani looked relieved. "Thanks, Kiara. Now I'm off to tell Kovu." "Good luck!" she called after her. She flicked her ears in acknowledgement. She smiled to herself. She hoped Vitani's cubs would bring as much joy to her as Kiara's cubs gave her. She drifted into thoughts of her dear cubs…

**Author's Note: I know, my pages are getting longer each chapter. Sorry! If you wanna complain, I understand. **** but please don't… Please review! XD Will be continued as soon as possible! Once again, I don't own Lion King. Only the characters I made up. ENJOY! LOVE! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lion King 3**

Chapter 4 ~ The Legend Lives.

Kovu sat with his back to his sister as she approached, but then he turned. "Vitani?" he asked, shocked yet glad to see his older sister.

"Kovu…I need to tell you…"

"Yeah?" he urged. Vitani took a deep breath.

"I'm expecting Uhuru's cubs." Kovu just looked shocked for a moment, a blank expression on his face, but then his features transformed into a joyful, happy, blissful smile. "That's great!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so," she said, smiling.

Mufasa pounced, landing squarely on a tuft of grass. He was beside the famous gorge where Scar had tricked Simba and made him become a rouge. Suddenly, he felt a chill. He was hanging on by his claws to something…he heard hooves pounding the ground beneath him…calling to his brother…Tula? No. Someone else. Claws dug into his paws, ripping them from whatever they were trying to grasp. He was falling now! A sensation came over him…he felt…calm. He saw a young cub crying out from a ledge…he tried to comfort him, but he couldn't get to him. And suddenly, he hit the ground. Everything went black…and cold. He couldn't move. Then he rose, floating into the blackness. His body disappeared and he came to the foot of Pride Rock. This was all he could see because all else was pitch dark. He timidly climbed the rocks to his home, afraid. He didn't know why, he just…was. When he got up, he looked around. There was no one. He sat, and sighed, feeling lonely. He saw a bright light and as he looked up, he saw a shining lion who looked similar to Simba, but not quite in facial features. "W-who are you?" Mufasa asked, afraid once more.

"I am Mufasa, your great-grandfather. I am the one you are named after, the legendary leader all look up to to guide them." He stepped closer with each word, and soon he was face to face with the cub.

"Oh. That Mufasa. But aren't you dead?" The young one looked so confused…the dead lion knew how that felt.

"Yes, but I came here. We never truly die. Haven't your parent's taught you the Circle of Life yet?" he asked, forgetting just how young the cub was.

"No, not yet. Wait, if you're dead, you come here, right?"

"Our spirits, yes, but our body joins the grass."

"So then…am I dead?" the cub asked in shock.

"No, you're just visiting me. But I need you to do something for me," the former king said, gaining a small sly look to get the child interested.

"What?" he asked, seemingly eager.

"I need you to stand there and open your mouth just a little."

"You're not gonna feed me somethin' icky, are ya?" the cub asked wearily.

"No. I'm going to 'join' you. That's when my spirit enters your body as a conscience you can always trust," he explained as he saw confusion enter the cub's expression. Now, he saw understanding.

"Uhh…OK." He stood rigidly still and parted his lips and teeth so there was just enough of a gap for his spirit to pass through into his great-grandson. Mufasa readied himself, then the young Mufasa felt the icy blast again, and he was back at the gorge, the tuft of grass still under his paws. "Wha-"

"Mufasa, Thau, Tula, hurry! It's time to go now!" Kiara called out to her cubs. Mufasa shook his head to clear his thoughts, then followed his siblings.

When the family got ready for bed, he searched his mind for the older Mufasa.

"I am here, child. Do not worry," a strange, familiar voice in his head told the scared, confused cub.

"Sleep well, my boy. Sleep well…"

The next morning, Tula heard bird song flowing into the cave. He got up and ran to it. He saw the birds and became saddened at the sight. He wished he could fill the air with a beautiful sound. He wished he could fill the air with any sound, frankly. Just then, he saw something approaching through the grass. He defiantly stood his ground and unusually felt like if there were ever a time to roar for the first time, this was it. He didn't think there would be harm done. It wasn't like he could actually roar, so he gave it a try, but before he did anything, a strange feeling came over him. Something that gave him strength. Then, he roared with all his might, his will, his soul, begging sound to escape his misused vocal chords, and they did! He let out a massive roar that made Tula feel the earth was shaking. He roared more, then let out a blissful laugh. "Mother! Father! Thau, Mufasa! Come quick! I can ROOOAAAAARRRR!" he yelled, finally knowing what his voice sounded like and what it was like to speak. "WWWOOOHHHOOOO!"

Kiara ran as fast as she could to her son, closely followed by Kovu, Thau, and Mufasa. The shocked mother edged forward. "Tula? Can you speak to me, son?" she asked, slightly afraid if he couldn't. "Yes, mother! It's a miracle!" the young one exclaimed. Thau just stood there, gaping, eyes bulging and jaw dropped. Mufasa ran to his brother and caught him in a tight embrace, while Kovu stood beside his stunned mate. "The great kings of the past have shone down on us today, to deliver our son's voice and grant him sound," Kiara gasped, knowing that what Tula experienced was indeed a miracle, but would the joy last, or would he return to his regular silence the next day? Kiara was full of happiness, but inside something was wrong…

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning****: ****if you cry at even remotely sad stuff, brace yourself, because this is heartbreaking. It's ****really**** sad… : (**

**The Lion King 3**

Chapter 5 ~ An End to a Miracle, the Start of a New One

The next day, Kiara woke early, worried for her son to wake so she could check his voice, but even after the others woke and the sun was high, he did not wake. Kovu sat beside her. "If you're so worried, wake him up." The scared mother nodded and reached a shaking paw over her son. She gently tried to shake him, but she pulled away early. His body was cold and his chest wasn't moving. She roared.

"CALL RAFIKI NOW!" she screamed. She began to rub Tula with her paw pads and licked him while she did so. Tears were streaking down her face, seeming to cut into her skin. She didn't stop trying until Rafiki got there, who took over quickly. Kovu led the other cubs away, trying to distract them, but their minds were set on their brother. They saw Rafiki stop and begin to talk to Kiara, Tula still lying there. Kiara shut her eyes in a look of pain, then turned to the two siblings. There were fresh tears in her eyes and never looked them straight in the face.

"Mother, when will Tula wake up?" little Thau asked innocently, a deep fear in her eyes.

"Never, my sweet one. He's …d-dead." Kiara stuttered this last painful word, then turned away from her two remaining cubs. She ran out of the cave, tears streaming behind her, while Thau sat beside her dead brother and nuzzled him for the last time.

"At least the kings were kind enough to make his last day his best…" she whispered, giving his cold fur a lick. She rested her head on his icy body and sobbed until the tears stopped coming. Mufasa stared at the ground for a bit, then turned his attention to his grieving sister and his brother's dead body. How could it be any worse? He turned away and lay down, tears brimming his eyes. Kovu was trying to look brave, but they all could see he was breaking down inside. He began to worry about Kiara and padded out to look for her. He also went to try and escape the sorrow he felt for his late son. He soon found her weeping in the cave they had stayed in when Kovu had hurt his head. Sympathy entered the young lion's eyes at the sight. "Why did he have to die?" Kiara suddenly asked, turning to face him.

"Only the great kings know that answer, but I wish I did, too," the grief-stricken father replied, trying to comfort her. Kiara ran to him and pressed herself to his neck, her head tucked under her chin. She kept crying which soaked Kovu's neck, but he didn't care. After a while, a tear fell from his cheek, too. It rolled down the back of Kiara's neck to land on the ground in front of him, then he ducked his head so he was burying himself in his mate's fur…

_**Three Days Later…**_

Mufasa's eyes were rimmed with dark circles as two lionesses carried out his brother's body. The young cub hadn't gotten any sleep since his sibling's terrible death and no one seemed to be talking to him at all. He didn't care. All he wanted was his brother back, but everyone said it was impossible. His great-grandfather Mufasa kept trying to tell him what to do in his mind, but this made the young cub even angrier at everyone, especially the great kings who took away his beloved brother. He watched with a deep sorrowful gaze as the burial procession continued, trying to fight the never-ending rage he felt towards his ancestors in honor of his brother. He stood next to his sister solemnly until the lionesses set the lifeless body down in a deep hole where Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu would bury their late relative. His parents and grandparents stepped forward to carry out the task then, pain in all of their eyes. The whole Pride Lands was there to honor the royal family's cub, but Mufasa didn't care about anything but the fact that they were burying his only brother. He turned away, the scene becoming too painful to watch as the dirt was piled on top of the tiny body, crushing his lungs and ribs, even though they were no longer of use. Tears ran down the cub's face, landing on the dusty ground around him. A chilly wind came and he shivered, then he looked towards the sky and saw clouds becoming darker. A storm was coming. Finally, when all the others were gone, including his whole living family, Mufasa stepped up to the place they had buried him. He bent his head and closed his eyes, feeling the icy blast of wind and rain. Mufasa fell to his knees in the growing puddles of mud, not caring on his appearance or anything else. He rested his chin on the ground and began to sob. He didn't move from that spot until morning. It was still drizzling in the morning and as Thau came up to him, he slowly looked up. He could see sympathy in her eyes, but this enraged him. He didn't need pity, he needed his brother! He roared a quite impressive roar for a cub in her face, which turned her expression to one of shock. Then they changed to a stern gaze. "I miss him too, and I want him back just as much as you, but we can't do anything about it. I wish we could, but we can't so just deal with it!" she snapped.

"Obviously you didn't love him like I did or you would still be trying. You wouldn't give up!"

"Oh, excuse me if I don't only care about one of my siblings that is my same gender and completely ignore the other, but I try to be fair!" she retorted.

"You think I don't love you just as much as I love him? If I lose you, too, I wouldn't know what to do! I would try exactly the same amount to get you back as I am now, if not more!" he screamed at her.

"Really?" she whispered softly.

"What kind of brother do you think I am? Of course. You're my little sister."

Thau smiled at this, then nuzzled her brother. But then she turned back to her other brother's grave. "I wish he was here…" she breathed. Mufasa just nodded. The siblings walked back to the cave together, feeling just a little bit better…

**End of the Terribly Sad Chapter 5**

**Oh, and the new miracle was supposed to be the newfound bond between Mufasa II and Thau, but it could also be Vitani's cubs coming soon. You can think of it either way. Bye! Hope you liked it! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion King 3**

Chapter 6 ~ Grievance and Joy

Mufasa sat up all night, looking at the stars from the entrance of the cave as he always did since his brother's death because he couldn't sleep, but this time his sister Thau had joined him. They sat for a while, both silent, both solemn. "Do you think he's up there?" Mufasa asked unexpectedly.

"Who?" Thau questioned, confused for a moment.

"Ya know…him."

"Oh. Why wouldn't he be? He was a great brother and an even better friend. They'd be lucky to have him," she answered, trying to make her only brother left feel a bit better. All he did was stare off into the heavens and give a slight nod.

"Mufasa…"

"Yeah?"

"I know you miss him. So do I! But we have to at least try to move on and forget a little or we'll just be unapproachable, dark hearted rouges. I don't want to either, but it's the best for our pride, and-"

"Our pride must accept us as we are or turn us away as we are, but I refuse to change for those who don't even care. They ignore our own brother's death!" he growled, growing angry. Thau just gave a disappointed look to him, making direct eye contact, then ran out of the cave towards the wastelands that were once the outlands. She didn't stop running until she collapsed, exhausted. She heard cackling from somewhere out in the dark ashy plains. She backed away from the sound quickly, finding renewed strength in fear. Eyes seemed to be everywhere, she was surrounded. She tried to stay as far away from them as she could but it was only a matter of time when she was completely boxed in. "I….I want to talk to Shensi." She remembered the stories her father and grandfather told, about the trio of hyenas, Shensi, Banzi, and Ed. The scavengers looked surprised, then a scraggly female stepped forward with a stupid looking grin on her face. "Yes?" The cub tried to look confident. "I am Thau, daughter of Kovu and Kiara, thir-…second in line for the throne. I already know who you are from the stories my grandfather, the great Simba, tells me. Release me or you will be hunted down and executed for your crime," she stated in as much a regal way as she could muster. "Oh, so the little princess lost her brother and now she's gonna get her daddy to do the fighting. How typical, must run in the family. Remember her granddaddy shivering when we cornered him?" At this all the hyenas burst out laughing, evil sniggers on their faces. "You won't be missed. Who needs second place? All anyone cares about is first in line. Even Scar knew that! You're just a backup, the understudy. No one cares about _you_." At the mention of her great-great uncle's name, she crouched and growled, rage filling her. "Many cared about Tula when he died, but no one will be upset when this mangy group of mutts dies out. No one misses brutal killers. Especially not those who turned on their own leader!" she screamed at the insane dogs, baring her teeth. Shensi smiled a toothy grin and crept forward. "You've made me angry, and now you will pay." She lunged for the cub, paws reaching for her and teeth ready to snap.

Mufasa stared after his sister, feeling nothing. He turned to the cave and went inside just as sunrise started, so he would look like he slept the whole time. When the others woke, he fake yawned and looked like he was exhausted still. Kovu looked around. "Where's Thau?" he asked, looking worried. Mufasa didn't know what to do. If he told them he knew where, they'd just ask more questions, but if he didn't, he could become an only child. "I'm going out to look for her."

"Wait, check the dangerous places first," Mufasa blurted out. "Then if she's in danger you'll find her quickly and if she's not, it's not that big a deal." The black maned lion just nodded, then ran as fast as he could in the right direction, his old home, the wastelands that were where the Outlanders were banished to.

Kovu knew his cub made sense, he just hoped he didn't find her in the first places he looked now. He didn't want to lose another child. He ran faster at this thought, rushing through the burnt debris. He heard many hyenas in one spot, cackling loudly. He sprinted to the sound and let out the largest roar he could. It scared the scavengers and a few ran off, unwilling to get hurt. Most stayed rooted to the spot, of which Kovu could see the three hyenas that had been in many of the former king's stories. Shensi, Banzi, and Ed. All of them were crowded around something, but it was covered in mud and blood so he couldn't tell what it was, but he saw it was small…cub-sized…and unmoving. Kovu let out another roar, now of rage, and it was louder than his past roar. "Shensi! Banzi! Ed! Come here, NOW!" he growled menacingly. The trio scuttled forward, fear in their eyes. "Where is my daughter?" he snarled.

"Wh-what daughter?"

"You have a girl?"

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah! How nice!"

"I'm so happy for you."

"What's her name?"

"SILENCE!" he yelled, getting very frustrated.

"Wow, you got a nice set of pipes, huh?"

"Yeah! Just like every great king!"

"Which you are, of course."

"What else would he be?"

"I don't know, a god, maybe?"

"A very forgiving god."

"I SAID QUIET, MUTTS!" This finally hushed the scrawny mongrels and they cowered in the king's wake. The lump of blood and filth tried to move, but was pushed back down by one of the hyenas. "You there, leave the poor thing alone," Kovu ordered. The hyena backed away from the heap and ducked his head. Kovu eyed the lump and walked past the trio. He bent slowly and sniffed it. It had Thau's scent, beneath all the extra. He turned to the hyenas and snarled, "What have you done? You knew you would be punished, so why?" He roared at them once more, to intimidate them, then he turned to his injured and brutally mauled daughter and grabbed her by her scruff, careful not to hurt her more, then growled at the pack, "I'll deal with you later, once my daughter is safe." With that he turned towards the Pride Lands and raced off to Rafiki's tree. Thau dangled from her father's mouth, still barely recognizable. Kovu ran as fast as he could, creating a small dust cloud behind him. Rafiki's tree came into sight over the vast grasslands and Kovu pushed himself harder. Soon, he reached the shaman's home and called for him, setting his cub down gently. The old mandrill hurried out with his many trinkets and began to heal Thau. Her breathing became normal and she was scrubbed clean with water and a small cleansing potion. Rafiki put a strange paste on her cuts and covered them with special leaves. Soon, Thau felt better.

"W-where am I?" she asked, confused.

"Rafiki's tree. You shouldn't have run away, especially not to the wastelands. What if I didn't get there in time?" Kovu scolded, still afraid for the small cub. All she did was lower her head in shame.

"I know, Daddy. But Mufasa just makes me so mad! We all miss Tula, not just him. How can he think no one else cares?"

"That's what he thinks?"

"You might not see it, but I am around him more, so I know him a little better. He vents a lot to me. It gets kina annoying…" Kovu simply nodded, then looked around for Rafiki. "You should rest. We still have to get home."

Thau lay her head on the ground and drifted into dreams…

_**The Next Day…**_

Kovu woke so early it was still night, so Mufasa had to quickly drop to the floor of the cave to make him think he still slept. The king gently woke Kiara and took her outside to talk. They sat at the end of the rock that jutted out of their home underneath the heavens. "I've been thinking…" Kovu started.

"What?"

"We should give Mufasa and Thau arranged marriages, as long as they are at least friends with them. It worked for your father, right?"

"Yes, but do you think they'll be happy with that?" Kiara asked, warningly.

"If what's best for them makes them a bit upset, so be it. If they can find no suitable mate by that time, how can they be in line at all? I know there's a chance they'll fall for someone else, but if that happens they can be with them, but otherwise they must marry someone we choose and someone who is good for them. They must get along, but I think it must be done."

"If this is what you want, I suppose I have to go along with it, but why must Thau also have an arranged marriage? She isn't first in line."

"Because something might happen to Mufasa, or he cannot but may still live. We cannot plan such things, so we need a backup of some kind." The queen nodded, accepting what had to be done.

"Alright."

Thau woke as the sun rose, still tired from her ordeal with the hyenas. She wasn't allowed to remove the leaves or paste yet, not until Rafiki made sure she was cured, but she would most likely be scared by some of the scratches running along her side, legs, and a few on her neck. Her beautiful pelt would never be quite the same. She tried to forget about the day before and set her mind on the day ahead. Her parents had already gone to do their job and Mufasa was sitting near the entrance of the cave, watching her. When she tried to stand, he hurried to help her up. "I'm fine," she insisted when he kept trying to help and pulled her paw away. She turned her back on him and gained a sudden interest in licking her side farthest away from her brother.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Are you OK?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned for his sibling. All she did was give a slight nod, still using the cold shoulder. The young cub sighed deeply and gave up, heading to the other side of the cave. Thau once more lay down and licked her wounds.

Kiara and Kovu were doing short interviews for potential mates for their cubs. They had found a few very promising, while others were definite nos. They narrowed it down to the eight best, four for Mufasa, four for Thau, then decided they would let all of them play together with their children and see who they chose. The four females were, in order of age, Tamu, Huduma, Nzuri, and Ukweli. The males for Thau were, once more, in order of age, Mkali, Mlinzi, Roho, and Tahadhari. Kiara went back to the cave to fetch her cubs, then returned with them, eager to be out of the cave and interacting with cubs their age. But when they were set down, Thau tried to become friends with the females and Mufasa did the same with the males. Kovu was about to step in when Kiara stopped him. "They need friends as well as mates." He thought for a moment, then nodded. Besides, Thau was more of a tom boy, so she became bored with the females and went to roughhouse with her brother and his friends. Soon, Mufasa was rejected by his sister being there and left them, but was almost instantly snapped up into the girls' conversation, because they had all been told what was happening and wanted to appeal to the future king. Thau was going to go into a full out wrestling match with one of the potential mates, but her father stopped her just in time.

"Remember, you're still healing from that hyena attack." All the other cubs were amazed at the fact that she had been in a hyena attack and she ended up having to tell them the whole story, all the young cubs hanging on every word. At the end of the day, all the cubs went home happy yet exhausted from all the playing. Kovu went to talk with his daughter. "So, did you have a good time today?" he asked, trying to seem casual.

"Yeah! But I so would've beat Tahadhari if you'd let me. He always seemed scared, but he's ok."

Kovu tried to stick that in his mind. Tahadhari, no. But good friend. "Who did you like being with the most?"

"Hmm…probably…Mkali. He would've made a decent opponent, unlike most of them. And he was funny! What animal should you never play games with?"

"I don't know," Kovu answered, smiling.

"A cheetah! He taught that one to me! Isn't it funny?"

Kovu repeated in his head, "Mkali" so he would remember later. "Of course it's funny! It's hilarious, but you need to rest now, OK?"

"Fine," she grumbled, upset at having to go to bed earlier than normal.

Meanwhile, Kiara had snuck who Mufasa had chosen out of him, and the couple planned to meet after the cubs had fallen asleep to discuss it. Kovu opened one eye, checking to see if the cubs were still awake. He saw Mufasa near the entrance of the cave. He got up slowly and walked to him. "You should get some sleep."

The young lion turned around, surprised, but he relaxed as soon as he saw his father. "Sure, Dad. I will." With that, he turned to the pile of other sleeping lions, his mother and sister. As soon as he closed his eyes, Kiara carefully stood up and tiptoed with her mate outside to where they had talked the night before. "I found out, did you?" Kovu asked, getting straight to the point.

"Of course I did, silly. Who did she pick?"

"Mkali. He does seem very strong, willing to protect her when she needs him."

"Mufasa chose Nzuri. She will make a beautiful queen for the land, and she is kind, forgiving, all that is expected."

"Then it's decided. Our cubs' betrothal shall be announced in the morning."

"To the Pride Lands?"

"No, to them. The Pride Lands will be soon after, maybe even the same day. We also should tell the mothers of the chosen cubs." Kiara nodded. Everything was working according to plan.

The next morning, Mufasa and Thau were jumping about as usual in the morning, except Thau had lost a bit of her usually bubbly attitude temporarily because she couldn't do some things with the paste and leaves still on. Kovu woke quite quickly, then gently woke Kiara, calling her name softly. She smiled when she opened her amber eyes, which seemed to glow with happiness. They called the cubs over and finally got them to settle down, and Kovu began. "Mufasa, Thau, we have made a decision. You are to have arranged marriages. Mufasa, you shall marry Nzuri, while Thau, you marry Mkali."

"What?" the cubs exclaimed simultaneously.

"But Dad, Nzuri's just a friend. I don't want to marry her!"

"And I really like Mkali, but not that way!"

"It is done. The cubs you met yesterday were the choices, you chose who you got along with best. That was the point. You chose yourself, so don't blame us." Thau stalked away, growling harsh words under her breath. Mufasa tried to continue the argument, but his parents padded out of the cave to tell the cubs who were chosen. Mkali's mother was first, and she was overjoyed and kept promising that he would be a good mate for Thau. Next was Nzuri's mother, who was also thrilled. She continued to thank them though, instead of great promises. Soon, they were both informed and the couple headed back to the cave. They prepared the betrothal ceremony so that they could get on it right away, then Kovu summoned the animals with a mighty roar. Thau and Mkali were standing next to each other, waiting in a small cave near the ceremony. They were waiting for their turn to partake in their own ceremony. Thau didn't look Mkali in the eye, she was too embarrassed. Her parents just had to tell him she had chosen him personally. How could she ever face him again? And now she had to marry him. Right now, Mufasa was out there with Nzuri and their parents. All the others had gathered nearby and joyously watched the future rulers of the Pride Lands become betrothed. All the animals from miles around had gathered to give their respect and blessing to them. Thau kept fidgeting, nervous. Mkali stepped a bit closer and smiled at her as she finally looked into his deep stormy blue-grey eyes, seeing complete happiness. "It's ok to be nervous. I am too. We can do this, together." Thau smiled back. They barely met, but he already knew how to calm her down. She could try to grow to love him. She hoped it would all work out one day. Then it was their turn. They walked out of the shadows and into the sun, so all could see them. Thau walked with the regal pride her mother's side had used for generations, shoulders back, chin high, knowing how to look mature and kind, while the untaught Mkali kept his head lower, shoulders slightly slumped, and looking shy. Thau smiled at him as she stopped for a moment, nudging him, then demonstrated, and he followed her lead, smiling gratefully back. They continued on, padding over to Rafiki. They sat beside him, going through the ancient ritual of betrothal. The rest of the pride was gathered on Pride Rock with them, while the other animals were filling the space around their home. Rafiki shook the gourd above their heads, then cracked it open, making a mark on each of their chests where their heart was, then Thau gave a small lick to Mkali's cheek and he returned it. They continued to walk through the crowd of their pride, ending at the large rock where Mufasa, Nzuri, Kovu, and Kiara were waiting, Thau's parents smiling at the four cubs. Simba and Nala weren't far off, smiling as well at their relatives. Vitani and Uhuru also stood together, Vitani getting round with their cubs. Everything seemed to be going well, except for Tula…

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lion King 3**

Chapter 7 ~ Friendship, Hardship, Complications, and Peace

Thau woke, still very sleepy, next to Mkali. She was comfortable, but she didn't want to get embarrassed again, so she scooted away. He soon followed, rolling over, now facing her. He yawned, but continued to sleep. It was quite early, so no one was awake, except, of course, Mufasa. He watched with a smirk on his face, giggling to himself. "Shut up," Thau mouthed, hoping her brother would get the picture. It was the first time Mkali and Nzuri had been allowed to sleep so close to the royal family, because usually the other lions were in a separate cave, but they and their parents, siblings if any, were allowed to sleep there when they wished because of their new status.

Mufasa still didn't stop, so the young lioness scowled and tried to go back to sleep. It was difficult being so close to a cub she'd hardly met, but they'd become friends quickly and she tried to focus on how safe she felt beside him. He was very warm, comfortingly warm, and he was quite strong, so when he began to grab on to her unconsciously, she felt happy and deeply protected. She soon drifted once more into dreams, now so happy she didn't want to wake up, but someone kept shaking her. She opened her eyes. It was her mother, tears running down her cheeks, eyes filled with worry. "Thau, are you OK? Can you hear me?" she asked franticly. Thau noticed that everyone looked scared. She got up and nodded, confused.

"Why?"

"Well, we thought…you know…..with Tula and…well…." Kovu struggled for the right words.

"Oh. No, I just slept in is all." She looked up innocently at her parents, trying to reassure them that she was fine. Kiara just nodded, getting over her initial shock, then relaxing. She walked away with Kovu, once again off to their job. "You can play with your friends today, they'll show you around. Just make sure you have permission if you leave Pride Rock," Kiara called over her shoulder, smiling. Mkali looked delighted and scrambled up to Thau. "You want to go see my friends?" he asked eagerly. "Sure," she agreed, beaming. She hurried after her betrothed, excited to be out of the musty old cave. They reached a group of young cubs, around the age of Mkali and Thau. Mkali smiled and introduced each one. "This is Jasiri," he said as he came to a dark grey male lion with a jet black tuft of fur on his head and dark blue eyes. He had a very light brown underbelly. He simply nodded, not looking her in the eye. "This is Siku," he added, nodding to a female, large for her age that had creamy gold fur and yellow eyes with a light brown tuft on the end of her tail and a light cream underbelly. She didn't look at the princess either. Then came a male lion so dark brown, you almost thought it black, yet you could tell he would blend well in the bush and serve him in hunting. His small mane was pitch black, which showed the difference between his pelt and the dark color. His eyes were unseen, because he continued to look at his paws, eyelids seemingly covering them completely. "And this is Mwitu." Mkali finished, standing beside his friends.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked, confused and almost hurt. All the eyes snapped up and she noticed that Mwitu had strange violet colored eyes.

"Uh….we didn't want to upset you, Princess," Siku explained.

"Please, don't call me princess. Treat me like any other cub you just met. I didn't want to be a princess, that's why I jump at the chance to leave the cave or run off if I can, which is how I got hurt." She looked each of them in the eye, then her eyes drooped sadly and she slowly walked away, giving a slight nod in farewell to Mkali, then running off, back to the cave, or at least that direction. Her betrothed raced after her, getting in front of her to get her to stop.

"Wait, they decided they'll treat you normally. Come on, you'll have a lot of fun." Thau thought for a moment, then nodded and they walked back to the group. Siku smiled.

"We're sorry we hurt your feelings, Thau. We won't do it again." The small, second in line cub sat down and smiled, too.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked, unsure what they usually did because she had been separated from other cubs since birth.

"Well we can all be bored and talk while we sit around here," Jasiri explained. "Or we can ask one of our moms or dads if we can go off Pride Rock and into the grasslands around here."

"I choose off Pride Rock, definitely," Siku decided.

"I have to go with that choice, too," agreed Mkali.

When Mwitu didn't say anything, Thau got a little nervous. All he did was watch her with his very strange eyes. She tried to focus on the conversation.

"Me, too. It gets boring here!" the others smiled. Thau liked most of them already! Except she couldn't really like Mwitu very much…she brought her mind back. Mkali was talking.

"So then we can go ask either Siku's mom, Jasiri's mom, my mom, Thau's parents, or Mwitu's dad. What do you guys think?" he asked, acting like a very good organizer. Thau smiled slightly, and then it was brought down by Mwitu still staring at her. She turned her head away, trying to ignore him. The rest of the group had decided on Mwitu's dad, which she would like because then she could meet this strange lion's family. She wanted to uncover his mind, but it would be difficult.

The small group hurried along the way to Mwitu's father, Mfalme. Thau was happy with these friends and she raced Siku there for fun. It ended in a pinning match over who won, and they tumbled to Mfalme's paws. Thau had pinned Siku and she looked up at the huge lion. He was the largest lion any of them had seen. His dark fur mixed with his dark purpley eyes looked dangerous, but with a certain kindness in them. This was obviously who Mwitu took after in his family, because he looked like a younger version, but with lighter eyes. They were very strange, and seemed almost…not lion. This confused Thau a lot, because she had never even heard of these fur or eye types. She looked up at Mfalme with a gaze full of honor, respect, and bravery. He smiled down at the two cubs. "Who might you be?" he asked, a great kindness in his deep, strong voice.

"I'm Thau, daughter of the mighty king Kovu and the forgiving queen, Kiara, granddaughter of the great Simba and the gentle Nala, second in line for the royal throne of the Pride Lands," she tried to say, but it came out as a squeak. His smile widened. He now looked at Siku.

"And you?"

"Siku, Kuvutia's daughter." She also seemed intimidated. Thau stepped off of her chest quickly, letting her up. Jasiri, Mkali, and Mwitu ran in now, skidding to a stop and making a bit of a dust cloud. Mfalme looked at his son. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Dad, these are my friends," he said, gesturing to all of them. Thau had never heard him speak before, but it sounded wonderful. His voice was smooth, like a flowing river. It was nice to hear it, but she snapped herself out of it.

"Friends with the princess? That's new. Who are the ones that didn't run into me?" he joked lightly, winking at Siku and Thau to let them know he wasn't mad.

"They're Mkali and Jasiri." He gestured to each one as he said their names. Mkali stood beside Thau now, watching the large lion.

"Mkali…isn't that who Princess Thau was betrothed to? And your brother Mufasa to…"

"Nzuri. She is kind," she stated, because she couldn't really say anything else. She hardly knew her. Mfalme nodded.

"So why did you five come?" he asked, lying down near them.

"Can we go off Pride Rock? We want to play in the grasslands," Mwitu asked his father. He nodded.

"But be careful. Thau doesn't need leaves on her for nothing." All of the cubs looked at her then, curious. She tried to back away but realized that was silly. She had hoped no one would notice her wounds, for they were well concealed because the ones in noticeable places had healed. Most were on her underbelly, while a few were on her legs.

"How did you find out?"

"I have my sources; everyone here is linked to at least one gossip chain, and I'm guessing you're linked to the head of one." He gave a small smile the walked away, towards the main cave. The cubs raced to the stream that ran quite close to Pride Rock, eager to play. Mwitu had stopped staring at Thau, but he was still acting strangely. The small cub felt as if everyone kept looking at her scars. She didn't mind so much, but then she noticed that they were going easy on her in the games they played.

"What's the big idea?" she asked, frustrated as Jasiri once again 'tripped' and fell so she could catch him.

"Uh…I'm not very good at this game?" he tried to say, but it came out more like a question. Thau frowned.

"Yeah, right. None of you are trying your hardest! Just because I was hurt a long time ago doesn't mean you have to go easy on me now. Let's try this again. You guys are going to try your hardest, ok?" she asked, eyeing all of her new friends. They all ended up nodding except Mwitu, who was sitting there, looking bored. "What about you, Mwitu?"

"If I tried my hardest we'd be here all day," he boasted, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Yeah, right. I could catch you easily, even if you were trying your best," she challenged, teasingly.

"Prove it, Princess."

"I will. And don't call me Princess. I have a name." Siku stepped between them.

"OK, so on the count of three, Thau will chase Mwitu until she catches him or gives up. Ready? One. Two. THREE!" she yelled. The two cubs dashed off, sprinting through the bush. Mwitu climbed up rocks then leapt off them sometimes, just to annoy her. Other times he would be on one side of a tree stump and she's on the other, he goes the opposite way she goes. Eventually, Thau had cornered him between two trees and a thorny bush behind him. She approached slowly, careful not to let any space out of her reach where he could escape from. Then she pounced, landing on top of him then rolling over in a quick, fluid motion and catching him off guard to pin him. "I win." She stepped off of the larger cub and he stood. He started to smile, the first time she'd seen him do so, then the others barged in.

"Who won?" asked Jasiri.

"Prin- I mean Thau did." She smiled. Maybe Mwitu wasn't so bad after all. She smiled and walked home with the others, because the sun was close to going down.

_**Half a Year Later…**_

That morning, Thau woke once again next to Mkali. Mufasa finally actually slept now, and did it comfortably next to Nzuri. Thau and Mufasa had grown quite a lot in the past six months, and were now the size of adolescents. Thau was still small for her age, but that would never change for any runt. She smiled at the still sleeping lion, his mane finally all the way around his head, but not a full fledged mane yet. The same went for Mufasa and all the other males at that age. She watched a bit more, then walked out of the cave to watch the Pride Lands wake. She saw a mother elephant gently wake her baby, a cheetah going to the waterhole with her cubs, and a gazelle helping her little one to stand. Her gaze softened as it landed on Tula's burial place. She came to sit beside him and bent her head in respect. "Oh, Tula, you would have loved growing up. Everything got so nice just when you weren't here to enjoy it." She closed her eyes gently, a single tear dropping to where her brother's body lay deep in the earth to keep the Circle of Life going. She opened her eyes slowly, hearing someone behind her. Her instincts kicked in and she turned quickly to leap at whatever was coming. It was Mwitu, obviously just woke up with his black mane still messy. He stared in shock at the angered lioness, then relaxed as he saw she had thought him a threat. Thau looked down then turned back to her brother's grave, beckoning him with her tail to show he could approach as well. He sat beside her.

"Sorry I startled you," he began.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to." He opened his mouth as if to say more, but he rethought it and stopped himself. Thau smiled. She gave him a friendly nuzzle under his chin, then walked off, towards the stream. He sat there a bit shocked for a moment. "You coming or what?" she asked, grinning. He smiled too, and they ran off to their favorite spot to play before. Thau stopped for a moment, waiting for him to catch up, and then said to him, "Let's go somewhere else today. I found a really nice spot." She led the way to a small cave, but she showed him a tiny tunnel that was just wide enough to fit a full grown lion in. She followed the tunnel, sometimes turning down a path you would have never noticed until you go through, and they ended up in a larger cave than before, but not too big. It had holes big enough to let light through, but nothing bigger than flies in that lit up the secret place. It had a small pond with smooth rocks to step on to get across the other side and there were little fish in the water. There were also a few other animals, but you couldn't see them that well. Thau rubbed her forehead on Mwitu's side, then jumped onto the stepping stones until she came to the middle, then looked back at him, cocking her head. He ran after her, the two best friends having a great time. Mwitu pushed her into the water, and then leapt in after her, splashing her. When he got to the surface a soaked Thau was staring him in the face, then she pushed her paws towards him and splashed him back. She started laughing, but he kept it going. She jumped out of the water, clinging to a rock, and then shook herself dry. Mwitu soon followed, but he was pushed onto his back onto solid ground when he shook because he wet her more. Thau had pinned him many times, no matter how much bigger and stronger he was. She had lithe, quick movements. The same ones that had helped her in her early cubhood still served her now. She also had a very muscular and strong body for a runt or a female, so that helped as well in a fight. Her scars from the hyenas reminded her that if you lost a fight, the consequences could be very bad. She smiled slyly down at him.

"Lucky try. You caught me by surprise."

"Sure I did," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She stepped off, her tail dragging along his chest as she did. She looked back, and then walked into the center of the room-like cave. She sat and watched as Mwitu stood. He walked up and sat beside her, setting his head on top of hers. She shook him off gently, grinning.

"I need to tell you something," he said, growing a bit serious. She nodded so he knew he could continue. "Over these couple months, we've become great friends, you're the only one who really understands me. Everyone thought I was a jerk before, never talking. But you changed their minds. I wanted to tell you…that I think I…I think…I love you, Thau." She sat for a moment, shocked at the revelation, but then she realized how brave he had been to tell her this and she smiled.

"I think I love you, too, Mwitu." He let out the breath he'd been holding in a sigh. He smiled.

"But what about Mkali?" he asked.

"I never wanted to marry him. I wanted to be friends from the start. That's all we ever were. My father said if either my brother or I ever fall in love with someone else, we can be with them instead." Mwitu nuzzled her affectionately, more passionate than before because it wasn't right then, but it was now. Thau nuzzled him back, and then licked his cheek as well. He purred, then it was time to head home.

Thau made her loved one stay outside the cave for a moment, then headed to her father, but she was stopped by Mkali. "Where have you been all day? It's nearly sundown."

"I need to-"

"No, we have to go with Mufasa and Nzuri to the waterhole. I said we would. Come on."

"Dad, I need to speak with-"

"Whoever it is can wait. We need to go," Mkali insisted. Thau stared angrily at him.

"Let me finish one sentence, will you?" she yelled, still angry. He looked a bit shocked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but there's something important I need to tell my father." He nodded and stepped aside. The young lioness padded up to her father. "Dad, I need to talk to you…alone." He gestured for her to lead and followed silently. They reached a place where no one was in earshot. "Remember the day I got betrothed?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"Well you said if I ever fell in love with someone else, I could be with them, and I have."

"Who? Jasiri? Roho, Tahadhari, Mlinzi?"

"No…Mwitu."

Kovu sat there for a moment, then said, "He is strong, and if he loves you I have no choice but to give my blessing." She smiled, feeling a lot better. Thau rushed up to her father and gave him a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Dad." She stepped back and walked off, him still following until they got back to the cave. She continued a bit so she was closer to the two male lions. They turned to face their king. Thau sat, ready to reveal her feelings for Mwitu. Kovu eyed the three lions then began.

"Mkali, over the time you have been betrothed, have you fallen into true love with my daughter?"

"No, sir, but our friendship has grown well and I think of her as a sister," he answered, unsure of what he should have said.

"Well Mwitu has, and Thau has fallen in love with him as well. I promised when I arranged the marriages of my cubs, that if they ever fell in love with someone else I would let them become betrothed and they could be together. That time has come for my daughter," he announced. Mkali's face twisted into disappointment, but then became acceptance under the gaze of the king, but otherwise he looked at the new couple with a wretched hate. "I will tell the others and the animals of the Pride Lands at the ceremony, which I'll call for as soon as you want." The two nodded, while Mkali left to go to the main den. When her father left, Thau ran to Mwitu. She was overjoyed at being allowed to be with him. She nuzzled him fiercely, enjoying the feeling of him nuzzling back with just as much happiness. When the two parted, Thau looked up at him, a smile on his face and his violet eyes glittering. Those eyes were her favorite physical feature about him, many more, beautiful things in his heart. Soon, the mighty roar of a male lion rung out, calling the Pride Lands together to a sacred ritual. Mwitu and Thau were waiting in the same cave she had been in with Mkali, but now she wasn't so shy. She kept giving Mwitu last minute pointers. No one could see who was in the cave with the princess, so they were all waiting as well, anxiously awaiting the new royal couple. As they stepped out of the cave, a couple gasps ran through the crowd. The two of them both ignored the staring and continued on towards the old shaman, Rafiki. Mufasa and Nzuri were watching from not far away, next to Simba and Nala. Kovu and Kiara were ahead, where the ceremony would end. When the couple reached the mandrill, he shook the gourds over their heads and spread the juice of one over each of their hearts, eternally bonding them to each other. Thau reached out to lick his cheek, comfortable right next to him. He returned the lick warmly. They purred, nuzzling each other for a moment, then walking side by side to the edge of Pride Rock where Kovu and Kiara waited for them. Kovu roared mightily and then turned to Mwitu. He looked a bit nervous, so Thau licked his cheek. He gained confidence, then let out a roar so loud, it felt as if thunder had come out, but the storm didn't come. Thau smiled wider and roared with him, then all the animals joined in, cheering. She nuzzled him gently, feeling his muscles ripple along his side as he roared. Nzuri and Mufasa came up to them, too, and roared beside their family. The former king and queen also joined their relatives.

Thau woke sleepily in the cave, pressed close beside Mwitu. She snuggled closer because it was a cold night and he was a comforting warm. She curled up beside him and continued to sleep, comforted by his presence. She dreamt of darkness…something trying to hurt her pride…she tried to attack it, but she sensed gentleness inside its heart. She couldn't hurt it, but she drove it away. This made her ache inside, for she…missed it. She tried to find it, whatever it was, but it was difficult to find and had traveled far away…she eventually found it, but when she tried to bring it home, her family fought her back. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to hurt her family, but…..Then she woke, still being haunted by the realistic dream. Mwitu was gone from her side, sitting near the entrance to the cave. She sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and watching the sun rise above the horizon. He licked her head, then pulled away gently. Thau's eyes grew somber. She knew something was wrong, but what? She tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach and walked past him. He looked up at her, watching her go. Thau was going to the waterhole, to relax. She looked down at her reflection, a scared lioness that looked like her evil grandmother. She shook her head. That wasn't who she was inside.

"Who we are and who we seem to be are two very different things, I learned that with Mwitu. Why can't I accept that for myself?" She shook her head and started to walk back. She heard a roar, one that was calling for help. Thau raced along the quickest path home, to see that Mufasa was being attacked by Mwitu. Her eyes widened and she put herself between the two. She didn't draw her claws yet, though. She turned to her betrothed, anger filling her eyes. "Step down, Mwitu." He paused for a moment, conflicted, then looked behind him. He turned back, his eyes seeming hollow, the life almost sucked out. He numbly attacked, pushing Thau out of the way. She looked up, watching the fight. Tears were flowing from her green eyes. She forced herself to stand, then pounced on top of her beloved, trying to distract him so Mufasa could free himself of his grasp, but Mwitu simply scratched Thau across one of her old scars, making more scratches as well. He didn't even seem like he was feeling anything, not pain, not joy, not anger, he just fought. Thau fell off of him into a crumpled heap on the ground. She was bleeding badly now, old wounds opened. She looked at Tula's grave and thought, _I will not lose another sibling. No one can take Mufasa away._ Then she stood once more, limping, and unsheathed her claws. She hated to hurt him, but she had to save her brother. She crept into a good position, then threw herself into the thick of the fight. Thau got under Mwitu and pushed upward so he flew up, landing not very far, but it got him off Mufasa. She limped closer, and looked at his eyes, the same ones that had once given her such joy. She crouched and landed on his stomach, pinning him, one paw raised and ready to strike, but she couldn't do it. She now saw pain in his eyes, he didn't want to hurt her either. But then why was he doing this? Her eyes clouded by confusion, the young male relaxed slightly, but he couldn't take his eyes off her wounds, seeing how he had hurt her. Simba burst through a bush, followed by Nala, Kovu, and Kiara. Nzuri came also, obviously having led them to where Mwitu had attacked. Mufasa was wounded quite badly, his right foreleg beyond repair. Thau felt her parents and grandparents gather around her, all snarling at the attacking lion. Mwitu backed away slowly, knowing when he was defeated. Kiara watched him a bit more, then stood beside Mufasa and Nzuri. Mwitu looked up, his lovely violet eyes staring into Thau's. They seemed to be full of regret and anger. Her eyes softened for a moment, feeling his sorrow, but then her gaze wandered to her injured brother, and they were once more full of hate. Simba and Kovu stepped forward, fully showing their anger.

"Get off of our territory. Now," Kovu growled. The rejected male lowered his head, then dragged his paws as he walked away. Thau felt as if part of her was going with him, but she ignored it. That day she was re-betrothed to Mkali. The male lion had grinned as they roared with her family, but her heart and mind were elsewhere, with the dark-furred lion that walked through her dreams...

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lion King 3**

Chapter 8 ~ Rebellion

Mkali smiled in his sleep, happy at the way he had regained his future throne. He was very good friends with Thau, but that wasn't why he had ensured he would be chosen by her. He had ambition. He wanted to rule the Pride Lands. He wanted to become king, but Mwitu had ruined that. He and Thau had fallen in love and that had ruined his plan. So of course he had to make sure the dark lion would do something so terrible, so unacceptable, that he would be exiled, and his scheme worked perfectly. Now he was the one in charge!

Thau watched her new betrothed in confusion. His grin kept growing, until finally it was physically impossible to go further. She felt…unhappy with him beside her. She didn't want to be with this lion… How could Mwitu have done that to her brother? After all he'd said and done with her, he still chose that path. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't let it be! Soon she would wake up and he'll be beside her again, innocent of a crime that she thought took place….She tried and tried, but in the morning the dreadful truth was still upon her. She sighed deeply, feeling as if the world was on her shoulders. She saw Mufasa in the corner, trying to get to the entrance to watch the sunrise as always, but his mauled leg was unable to move. Thau got up and helped him, letting him lean against her for support. They finally got to their destination at the edge of the cave. Mufasa nodded to his sister slightly, showing thanks. She noticed something was bothering him…and it was important by the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What Mwitu did…wasn't supposed to happen. It was like he was being forced to…he couldn't help it…like…like someone was making him-"

"No one made him do anything! He could have told someone if that was the case…he could have told me…" She hung her head in defeat. "What should we do, Mufasa? Our lives...how did they become so different?"

"We should trust our hearts to guide us. Even when our mind is clueless, our hearts know the answer." Thau gaped at her brother. "What? I can be deep…sometimes…" They both grinned. Then Mufasa gained a serious expression. "There's something else…since the fight, my leg's been really bad. I don't think it'll recover. Nzuri and I have decided…to turn the kingdom over to you and Mkali." Her eyes filled with sadness.

"Mufasa, I won't let you give up what you've trained your life for. I can't take that away! Besides, Mkali…can't rule the Pride Lands. He's not ready, or the one I…" she paused, eyeing Mufasa. "Never mind."

"You still love him, huh?" her brother asked, knowingly.

"Yes, even though I feel terrible doing so." She looked back at Mkali, guilty. Then she walked out, going to hunt. Mufasa said nothing, watching his sister race after gazelle and zebra. Thau caught three zebra and five gazelle, then dragged them to the foot of Pride Rock. She stared at the horizon for a moment, then hardened herself. She was going to find Mwitu.

She started where the fight had taken place, then followed her beloved's scent. She searched for days, ignoring the roars she heard calling her back. She crossed the famous desert where Simba had escaped the same hyenas that had attacked Thau when she was young. She fought her way through the thick jungle, and into the unknown. She sniffed a thicket, far past the jungle. She was close, she knew it. Thau paused for a moment, then plunged into the sheltering bush. A dark-furred lion turned to her, teeth bared and claws ready to attack. She kept her claws sheathed, wrestling him to the ground then pinning him there. "Mwitu, it's me! Thau," she yelled, stepping off of him once she saw realization in his eyes.

"Thau? But…what about your pride?" he asked, shock entering his face.

"Well, Mufasa doesn't think you were guilty. That someone else was making you do it…and I still…I still love you." A shy smile shimmered across her expression.

"I love you, too." He scuffed his paw on the ground, also looking a bit shy. Thau purred, running her full length underneath his chin, then doubled back to nuzzle his cheek. He purred with her, relaxing now. That night the two slept next to each other, keeping very close.

Thau woke in the morning, watching Mwitu's tired face slumber on. She thought for a while, then made a decision. Soon her old betrothed awoke and they sat to talk. "I think we should go back. You don't have to rejoin the pride, but I do, and we can see each other secretly. Otherwise no one can be the heir to the kingdom, because Mufasa won't recover from the injury…" Mwitu nodded, thinking it over.

"I think that could work, we just need somewhere we can meet. How about that cave that you showed me?"

"Sure, that would probably be best. Then no one else even knows about it." She paused. _Better look out for Mkali. He'll get suspicious if he notices _anything _so I'll have to do it when no one's around, and most likely lie…_

"Then it's decided. I'll hide in the caves and we can travel to them together, then you go on to Pride Rock alone." Thau nodded in agreement. They headed out later in the direction they had come, careful to avoid the wastelands and other dangerous places. Soon they reached the caves where Mwitu quickly dashed into. Thau raced on, bracing herself to face her family. Eventually she reached her home, Pride Rock. Slowly climbing the stair-like rocks, she sat outside her family's cave. Thau knew they'd all be awake by now, but she thought it was easier. She heard someone coming and tried to lick some of the grime off of her fur. Kovu was coming around the corner, talking to another lion.

"We can send out search parties more frequently and on their way back they can hunt. Then there'll be more food and more time to look for Thau. I'm getting worried about her. What if -" He was cut off by seeing his daughter. "Thau…" he whispered, then he rushed forward to embrace his child. "What were you thinking? Your mother has been terrified for ages because of you! How could you have done that to us?" He continued to scold for a while, and Mkali poked his head around the corner. Of course it was just her luck that the lion her father had been talking to was him.

"Hello, Thau. Glad to see you're alright." All she did was nod, guilt still overwhelming her emotions. Kovu called the rest of the family with a mighty roar, answered by familiar roars. Her mother leapt out, almost landing on top of Thau and began licking her all over to check for wounds. Mufasa came quite a bit later, supported by Nzuri. He gave a slight smile and winked at her when he got the chance. She returned it, glad that at least he supported her.

After what felt like an eternity, all the chaos died down a bit. Kiara was still a bit worried, but she had let it go for now, and Kovu had gotten calmer. She was left alone with Mkali now, feeling quite awkward. She wished she could be anywhere but here right now, but it didn't work.

"So I was thinking…if we're next in line, shouldn't we have an heir from our side? We have to…have a cub. I mean, it's normal, right?" Thau's jaw almost dropped. How could this be happening to her? She had to keep him unsuspecting, so she would have to agree…

"Ok, sure. I guess that makes sense." She tried not to wince at the words she had just said.

"Great, and I wanted to show you this nice quiet place I found. I'll show you later." Mkali padded away, looking pleased, but Thau felt defeated. That night she curled up beside Mkali then snuck out with him to get to a sheltering tree.

The next day, the two woke there, the light shining through the gaps in the leaves. Thau snuck back to bed, leaving the still sleeping Mkali there. She sat near the entrance to the cave, giving the impression she was watching the sunrise. She was actually searching for the hidden entrance to the caves, so she could see where Mwitu was. Kovu came up behind her. "Why did you leave?"

"Because…because I needed to think. About my life, my family, and how everything went wrong," she lied. She had gone to find Mwitu. Her father nodded to himself. Suddenly, Thau spotted it, the caves! She also saw a herd of antelope near it. "I'm going to hunt." She bounded off in the direction of the herd. She caught three antelope, then took them into the caves, left two just outside the secret one, and dragged the other one in with her to give to Mwitu. She hopped across the stepping stones with the buck across her back. She put it down on the other side, then looked around for him. "Mwitu!" she called. He jumped out from a large bush that he had obviously slept in. "I brought you some food, thought you'd be hungry." He just nodded, smiling at her, and soon he had finished the meat.

"So? How'd they take everything?" he asked, understanding her situation.

"Well, my father took a while to calm down, but most of them took it well. But…Mkali had a different problem for us…He thought since I'm now first in line, we have to have a cub, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to have a cub with him, but if I said no, he'd get suspicious…I'm so sorry," she babbled.

"It's ok, I forgive you. But I think he's up to something. He's the one that made me –"

"Made you hurt my brother? How? Why?"

"Well, I don't have a good past. Before I came here with my father I was part of a different pride. A rival pride. We were happy there, with my mother. But Mfalme did something…"

"What did he do wrong?"

"He had a cub with the future king's betrothed, so he was exiled. I was born before anyone found out, in fact that's how they found out. I was born the day after their royal wedding. The king had thought I would be his cub, but when I was born it was obvious which father I took after most. He cast me and Mfalme out into the wastelands, then eventually we found the Pride Lands, the famous land full of good health, and your kind parents let us in, but no one ever found why we had left our pride. I couldn't let Mkali give that information in a twisted version of the truth. It's not my secret to keep. My father would never let the secret get out, he doesn't want anything to happen to me or him." Thau nodded, then rubbed her head under her chin.

Later she left the cave unwillingly, and picked up the two antelope. She headed back up Pride Rock, laying her catch down near the main sleeping cave. She stepped into the sunlight, looking out over her future kingdom. What would it be like to have so many lives on your shoulders? She padded towards the waterhole, trying to organize the thoughts in her head. Thau crouched down, lapping at the cool, refreshing water. Suddenly, a twig cracked. She felt eyes burning into her. Slowly, the young lioness turned, braced for an attack. The grass in front of her began to rustle, and she heard annoying voices arguing.

"Get off my foot, Ed!" Ed? Thau had thought they sounded familiar. It was the trio that had given her the scars she had earned as a cub. She growled, then pounced on top of their hiding place. Yelps sounded beneath her unsheathed claws. "Hey, get off!"

"Yeah! You're a heavy kid!"

"Wait a second…I think we know this one!"

"Maybe…a long time back…Hey! This is Little Miss Princess!" The mutts all burst into laughter.

"QUIET! I've grown since then, and I'll fight you myself. But this time you'll be the ones with scars, you pack of pups." Thau growled this, sinking her claws a bit deeper into their fur, pricking their skin.

"Of course, so why don't we all save ourselves some time and you can just let us go back home, huh Princess?"

"No, you know what the penalty is for coming here, and I WILL enforce that rule as the new first in line. You have broken a rule. It's not that easy to deal with. There ARE consequences."

"Whoa! The cub did her research, huh?" Shensi joked to her friends. They all began laughing again.

"I SAID QUIET!"

"Takes after her Pa and her granddaddy's side, I see," Banzi chortled. They all gave a small giggle, which was quickly silenced by Thau.

"You know the price you have to pay," she growled. "I'll take you to my parents. They shall know the best way for you to pay your debt due to the circumstances." She stepped off of them, but kept very close, growling if they stepped even slightly out of line or if they went at the wrong speed. They reached Pride Rock and Thau led them to her father, still making sure they didn't leave. Kovu noticed her then.

"What are they doing here?" he growled.

"Father, they were trespassing on our land. I brought them here so you could decide their punishment. They were trying to attack me, but I heard them before they could reach me." Kovu turned to the hyenas.

"Hmm…well…" he thought, eyeing the seemingly shrinking hyenas. "I think we should take it up with your mother." He padded away, his daughter following him with the hyenas. She made sure they were between her and Kovu to keep them from leaving. They reached Kiara who was talking with her parents. She turned to them when she heard their approach. "These mutts were trespassing on the Pride Lands, trying to attack Thau. I came so we could both decide their rightful punishment." She nodded, watching the hyenas' every move.

"Well, because of their intentions…and the rule…They _should _be executed, but maybe…we could give them one last chance. What do you two think?" Thau was shocked. The queen of the Pride Lands was asking her opinion! Well, she was first in line now. Was this what Mufasa had, too?

"I think we should be fair, but if it happens again they may be punished for their worst crime."

"Which was Thau's mauling," Kovu growled at the prisoners. "If you break one more rule I will personally inflict the punishment, do you understand?" They nodded so quickly it was almost a blur. Kovu was obviously full of rage now that the beasts that had given his only daughter so many scars were finally here for him to get his revenge, yet he couldn't, out of fairness. "Go now. Vitani will escort you to the border."

"Father, I can do it. There's no reason to bother Vitani."

"No, she can do it. You've done enough." Thau only looked solemnly at the ground. When would he start treating her like she could take care of herself? She knew this was about what had happened to her as a cub.

"I'll go get Vitani." She bounded away, angry with Kovu. Soon she found Vitani with her mate, Uhuru, and their cubs having a nice nap in the sun. The oldest was Huru, who was at first an only cub, then the triplets were born. Shari, Gogo, and Dumela, in birth order, Dumela and Huru the boys and Shari and Gogo the girls. Gently, she nudged Vitani awake. She explained, careful not to wake the others, then Vitani told her mate. The two left for the hyenas, then Vitani led them to the wastelands. Thau looked at her father, anger in her eyes, then raced away towards the cave where Mwitu was waiting. First she caught a zebra for him, then carried it inside. She hurried to the cave and set the zebra down beside her beloved. "Hope you're hungry," she joked, trying to get over earlier.

"Sure am!" He bent over, sinking his teeth into the zebra's flesh. Once he had finished, he wiped his mouth. "So how are things going?" he asked, rubbing his neck on the top of hers.

"Fine, even though something's still up with Mkali. And Kovu keeps treating me like a cub." He licked where he'd been rubbing, then looked her in the eye.

"He loves you, Thau. You know that." She purred, pushing her head once more under his chin.

"I know that you love me, too." They just sat there for a while, embracing each other. Then it was time for Thau to return home. "I'm so sorry, but they're all waiting for me. I'll be back tomorrow with more food, alright?"

"Ok, see you then." She nodded on her way out, one last love filled look, and she was gone. "I do love you," he whispered sweetly, then he rested his head on his paws, trying to get some rest instead of thinking about her all day and night.

She soon reached Pride Rock, and she lay reluctantly beside Mkali, her dreams drifting between Mfalme and the kingdom she would rule.

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Author's Note: I 'm also starting stories in other topics, but I was concentrating on making this story the best it could be for you guys, so if you notice a little slack, I really do apologize, I just want to have a wider variety of stories available. Please review!**

**~ futureauthor1985**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lion King 3**

Chapter 9 ~ Dawn of a New Day

Thau woke from her slumber and saw the first light shining through to the cave. She saw Mufasa sleeping beside the ever loyal Nzuri. She sat at the opening of the cave and watched the sun rise…Was that a figure in the distance? She woke her parents quickly. "Who is that?" she asked, pointing to the lion-like dot on the horizon.

"I'm not sure…" Kiara whispered.

"Let's go find out," Kovu urged. Thau followed behind, trailing her parents. They came close to the figure and saw it was a lioness carrying a cub.

"You there!" called Kiara, and the three lions padded up to the intruder.

"Who are you?" she asked, backing away.

"Kovu and Kiara, rulers of Pride Rock, along with our daughter, Thau. Who are you?" he asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I'm Thangosa, queen of the Rain Lands. I have come across three deserts to find you, the closest pride…I was hoping you had room for my daughter, Evani, for I cannot keep her…Otherwise the new king would take away my title as queen and banish us…She deserves a real future," she insisted. Kovu sighed, thoughts rushing through his head. She seemed to really need their help.

"Alright, we'll take her in as our own," he agreed. She nodded gratefully and handed the cub to Thau. She had golden fur with baby blue eyes…She was lovely.

"You won't regret it," Thangosa promised, and turned back towards her pride.

When they reached Pride Rock, Thau cradled the cub in her paws. Kiara smiled at her. "You can help me raise her if you like. After all, you'll be having your own cubs soon," Kiara purred. Thau beamed up at her. "Really? I can help?" she asked.

"Of course," she chuckled. Thau rubbed her muzzle against her mother's.

"Thanks," she said, and took the cub to the back of the cave with her mother.

When Mkali came in for the night, he noticed the cub. "Who is this?" he asked, looking to Thau and Kiara.

"Evani, my new daughter," Kiara explained. Mkali looked confused.

"Mother adopted her from her mother who couldn't keep her because the king wanted a male heir," Thau clarified. Mkali nodded, understanding.

"Rafiki wants to see Thau before we sleep," he announced. Thau sighed.

"I'll be right back," she promised, and bounded outside. She found the old mandrill nearby. "You needed to see me?" she asked.

"Jes, chile, you forgotten your check up, you were busy with the new cub, eh?" he asked cheekily, and studied her. He rubbed the side of her stomach and looked in her eyes and ears. "All done, chile," he said.

"So I'm ok?" she asked.

"Jes, chile, but you mite be uncomfortable for a few months," he said mysteriously.

"What do you mean? Am I sick?"

"No, you're expecting a cub," he explained. She was taken aback for a moment.

"O-ok…Thanks, Rafiki," she said, and she padded back to the cave. She lay down beside Mkali.

"What did he say?" asked Mkali.

"I…I'm expecting a cub…" she whispered.

"Really? This is wonderful! Kiara, Thau and I are expecting a cub!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"I'm happy for you two," the queen purred. Thau curled up, eyes wide open. Who's cub was it? How would she know if it looked like her? What if it looked like Mfalme? Would they believe her if she told them the cub had existed since Mfalme was allowed in the Pride Lands? She fell asleep, fearful thoughts dancing around her mind…

The next morning, she woke up before the sunrise and hurried to the cave, catching an antelope quickly on the way there. She dragged it to the cave before others could see her. "Mfalme?" she called into the darkness. He stood up groggily. Obviously she had woken him.

"Why are you here so early?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you. And I brought antelope," she pointed out. He grinned.

"Well I do like antelope. What do you need to talk about?" he asked, eating the meat.

"I'm expecting a cub…" she blurted out. "And I'm not sure exactly…who else is…" she added. He stared at her.

"It's ok…If it looks like me, we can come up with something to tell them…And if they don't believe you…Well, we'll plan on from there…But I just have to be with you," he assured her. She sighed and buried herself in his chest fur.

"I need to be with you, too," she purred softly. "I'm sorry, but I should go…They have to think I was there all night," she apologized, and she licked his cheek then left the beautiful cave. She unhappily lay beside Mkali and thought of Mfalme and those beautiful violet eyes…

That morning, the Pride Lands were in a stir. Vitani walked in cheerily. "Good morning everyone! I was hoping to find out if the rumors were true and both the princess and the queen were expecting cubs, and Kiara adopted one?" she asked curiously. Kovu shook himself awake.

"Yes, we adopted a cub. Yes, Kiara and Thau are expecting. Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked, obviously sleep-deprived. Vitani grinned.

"Now that that's straight, sure," she agreed, and padded out happily to join her family. Thau stood and went over to her mother and Evani. The golden cub was playing with her foster mother's tail, her broad, cub paws flattening it when she caught it beneath them. Thau smiled down at her. Siku bounded in, the large lioness still a good friend of the royal family.

"Thau, is it true? You're expecting a cub?" she asked, cheerful. She padded in and sat beside the other lionesses.

"Yes, according to Rafiki," she said, eyes watching her foster sister intently.

"I'm expecting, too…with Jasiri," she explained. Thau met her eyes.

"That's wonderful, Siku! Congratulations!" she purred and rubbed her muzzle on her friend's cheek. "I hope they're good friends," she added happily.

"Me, too. And…I wanted to tell you how sorry I was about Mfalme…You couldn't have known he would hurt Mufasa, none of us did…" she said solemnly. Thau found a spot on the floor to stare at, anger rising in her chest at the thought of anyone blaming Mfalme…

"Excuse me," she said, and ran out of the cave.

"Thau, wait!" Siku called, but Kiara stopped her.

"She just has to blow off steam," she insisted. Thau ran across Pride Rock, startling other lions as she did. Finally she reached the place she wanted to be. She slowed and stopped in front of a giant sleeping lion. He reminded her so much of Mfalme. "Sir?" she asked, and prodded him with her paw. His dark purple eyes opened, looking at her.

"Thau. You took your time getting here," he said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you sooner but I really need to talk to you. Mfalme is safe…and he told me why he hurt my brother…Your secret is safe with me," she promised.

"Thank you, Princess, but I want more than anything for my son to be able to rejoin the pride. I knew you two were in love, but I don't see any love between you and Mkali," he replied.

"Then you are a seer among the blind…Everyone else thinks we're the best pair possibly made and the ancient kings of the past have showed us that I was meant for him because of what happened with Mfalme…But I know in my heart they're wrong, I just have to find a way to bring him back to me," she explained sadly. He nodded.

"Then do something about it. You are future queen of the Pride Lands, and when you are queen then no one will be there to catch you when you fall, so be caught by your parents while you can, because when it's too late, you have to have someone to help you. Bring him back…I'm sure you can do it," he encouraged, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and turned towards the savannah to find Mfalme in the cave she had left him in. She slunk through the tunnel to the cave, the crystal walls shining in the afternoon sun. She splashed through the pool, ignoring the stepping stones, and emerged, shaking herself dry. "Mfalme," she called, looking for him. He emerged from behind an elephant tree. "I have to find a way to bring you back," she insisted. He looked surprised but happy.

"How?" he asked. She rubbed her head on his.

"I'm the heir to the Pride Lands, I'm sure that has to mean something. Besides, once I'm queen I'll need to make my own decisions," she purred. He smiled, too.

"And I'll be right beside you," he purred back.

**End of Chapter Nine**


End file.
